This application is a 35 USC 371 of PCT/JP99/03605, filed Jul. 2, 1999.
The present invention relates to a method and device for rotating and machining bar material.
Conventional roll threadening by the use of threadening rolls, for example, consists subjecting the face of material to plastic deformation by rolling between the threadening rolls, when the material is held with a chuck or without, synchronously with the rotation of the rolls. The threadening roll has many ring-like crests equally spaced and formed in the same shape on the outer periphery of the column. A train of three rolls is arranged with their respective rotary axes in parallel. While rotating around the axis, the material (wire) is fed between the three rolls for thread cutting. The material is returned, and put out of the die.
In the past, consequently, it was impossible to chase non-rotatable materials by means of the threading rolls, and threads with triangular crests and roots were only producible.
For solution of the abovementioned task, the object of the present invention is to provide a method and device for machining even non-rotatable materials for making threads of different shapes including unevenness.
For solution of said subjects, the construction of this invention is as follows. Namely, a method in the first construction comprises holding a disc-shaped rotor rotatably around a horizontal axis, providing a pair of rails which are radially opposite to each other and have chord-shaped sliding surfaces in parallel with each other in the vicinity of the peripheral edge of the front end of said rotor, engaging tool holders slidably with each of said pair of rails, fixing a pair of tools securely by said tool holders, feeding a workpiece of bar material toward the center of rotation of the rotor and securely holding between the tools, and rotating the rotor to displace the tools in the directions opposite to each other along the rails.
A device in the second construction includes a disc-shaped rotor held rotatably around a horizontal axis, a driving means for said rotor, a pair of rails which are radially opposite to each other and have chord-shaped sliding surfaces in parallel with each other in the vicinity of the peripheral edge of the front end of said rotor, tool holders engaged slidably with each of said pair of rails, and a pair of tools securely fixed by said tool holders. Then, the rotor is rotated, the tools are displaced in the directions opposite to each other along the rails.
A device in the third construction includes a disc-shaped rotor held rotatably around a horizontal axis, a driving means for said rotor, a pair of rails which are radially opposite to each other and have chord-shaped sliding surfaces in parallel with each other in the vicinity of the peripheral edge of the front end of said rotor, tool holders engaged slidably with each of said pair of rails, and a pair of tools securely fixed by said tool holders,
a pair of racks securely fixed on the back of said tool holders, a pinion in a meshing relationship with said pair of racks, a pinion shaft having said pinion fixed to the front end thereof and extending backwards through the center of rotation of said rotor with a space between them, and a driving means for said pinion shaft.
Said tools are adapted to be displaced in opposite directions along said rails via said rack and said pinion by making use of the difference of said rotor and pinion in rotary speed.
A device in the forth construction includes a disc-shaped rotor held rotatably around a horizontal axis, a pair of rails which are radially opposite to each other and have chord-shaped sliding surfaces in parallel with each other in the vicinity of the peripheral edge of the front end of said rotor, tool holders engaged slidably with each of said pair of rails, and a pair of tools securely fixed by said tool holders,
a pair of racks securely fixed on the back of said tool holders, a pinion in a meshing relationship with said pair of racks, a pinion shaft having said pinion fixed to the front end thereof and extending backwards through the center of rotation of said rotor with a space between them, and a planetary gear connected between said rotor and said pinion shaft.
Said tools are adapted to be displaced in opposite directions along said rails via said rack and said pinion by making use of the difference of said rotor and pinion in rotary speed.
A device in the fifth construction includes a disc-shaped rotor held rotatably around a horizontal axis, a pair of rails which are radially opposite to each other and have chord-shaped sliding surfaces in parallel with each other in the vicinity of the peripheral edge of the front end of said rotor, tool holders engaged slidably with each of said pair of rails, and a pair of tools securely fixed by said tool holders,
a pair of racks securely fixed on the back of said tool holders, a pinion in a meshing relationship with said pair of racks, a pinion shaft having said pinion fixed to the front end thereof and extending backwards through the center of rotation of said rotor with a space between them, and a planetary gear connected between said rotor and said pinion shaft.
Said planetary gear includes an input part, an output part, and a differential part.
The input part includes a cylinder member having a horizontal axis and an opening at one end thereof, an input outer gear on the outer periphery of the opening, and an input inner gear on the inner periphery of the opening. The input outer gear is driven by a driving motor and bears meshing relationship with a driven gear secured to the rotor.
In the output part, an elastic cylinder member having an opening at one end thereof is provided. At said opening, an elastic output outer gear is provided and partially meshes with said input inner gear. An output shaft is connected with the other end of the elastic cylinder member, and said output shaft is supported by a bearing concentrically on the other end of said cylinder member of the input part. The output shaft jut forth from the cylinder member and an output driving gear is secured to the jut. And an output driven gear, which is to mesh with the output driving gear, is fixedly connected with said pinion shaft.
In the differential part, a rigid oval plate is fitted within the end portion of said elastic cylinder member of said putout portion, via an elastic bearing on the outer peripheral face. Elastic deformation of the cylinder member into an oval shape may cause said output outer gear to engage partially with said input inner gear. A differential shaft is connected to the center of said oval plate, and a servo differential motor is connected with the leading end of the differential shaft.
Said tools are adapted to be displaced in opposite directions along said rails via said rack and said pinion by making use of the difference of said-rotor and pinion in rotary speed.
A method in the sixth construction includes, in addition to the method of first construction, said tools being thread rolling flat die.
A device in the seventh construction includes, in addition to the device of second, third, forth, fifth or sixth construction, said tools being thread rolling flat die.
In accordance with the present invention, non-rotatable materials can be machined for making threads including, unevenness by simple construction. Also, according to tool, various kinds of threads with triangular crests and roots, unevenness of other kind can be simply machined.